


A Collar for My Puppy

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Canonical Power Imbalance, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominant Angeal Hewley, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, M/M, Submissive Zack Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Angeal decides Zack has earned himself a reward.





	A Collar for My Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "possession/collars" square on my Season of Kink bingo card.
> 
> FYI: I'm writing this with the assumption that Zack is nineteen and therefore an adult. Also, there is a canonical power imbalance between these two relating to their military ranks and student/mentor relationship, but we're all going to pretend that it wouldn't negatively affect them in this fantasy world.

“You did good,” Angeal said, reaching out to ruffle Zack’s hair.

Zack ducked and darted behind him, coming around to the other side of Angeal with a wide grin on his face. “You bet I did!”

His hands came up to rest on his hips as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. No doubt he was ready to dash back around at the first sign that Angeal might once again try to muss his beautiful spikes. The horror. 

Angeal shook his head, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. His puppy was full of energy today. More so than usual.

“Sooooo…” Zack’s eyes strayed towards the nondescript duffle bag Angeal had been carrying around with him for the past week and a half.

Angeal hummed and surveyed the mess around them. The remains of the monsters they’d encountered littered the cave floor, most in two pieces but a few charred and one frozen and shattered into a pile of ice. A good variety of techniques. Zack had been mindful of his opponents and had switched between materia and blade with ease, never focusing too much on one weapon when a combination would work better. He hadn’t needed Angeal once, despite several of the monsters being of a higher level than him.

Zack had reason to be proud.

“You said you were waiting for the right moment,” Zack said hopefully. He pressed his hands together in a silent plea and gave Angeal his best impression of his nickname. 

Angeal took the bag off his shoulder.

“Yes!” Zack pumped his fist into the air. “What is it? Is it a new materia? A belt? It can’t be a sword, the bag is too small. Unless it’s a really small sword. Oh! A knife!”

“It’s not for work.”

“Huh?” Zack cocked his head to the side. 

“Here, puppy.” Angeal pointed at the ground beside him.

“Oh.” Zack’s exuberance gave way to embarrassment, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink once he realized it was one of _those_ presents.

“Oh, indeed.”

Zack crept closer, his movements slow, as if terrified Angeal was going to whip out the ‘Monster Fucker 2000’ that they’d both quickly decided was a little much for Zack’s ass. It’d been as wide as Angeal’s forearm.

“Are you doubting me, puppy?” Angeal gave him a frown that was just as amused as it was stern. 

Zack snapped him a salute. “Sir, no, Sir!” 

Angeal rolled his eyes at his antics. “Don’t think I won’t bend you over my knee just because you’ve earned yourself a reward.”

“Promise?” Zack wiggled his eyebrows.

Insufferable brat.

Zack slipped out of his salute and all but sauntered those last few steps, until he was pressed right up against Angeal’s side and doing his best to peer into the bag Angeal had just unzipped. Angeal pushed his head away. 

“You’ve been carrying that around for weeks. What if someone had opened it?” Zack tried to look amused, but mostly just ended up looking distracted as his eyes dropped down to the bag. 

Angeal held it closed.

“Do you think people normally go rummaging around in my stuff?” Angeal sent him a pointed glance. There were only two people who ever helped themselves to his things, and one of them had been told in no uncertain terms that he would be spanked every day for a week if he spoiled the surprise. Spanked and left to squirm in Angeal’s lap with no relief. Naughty puppies didn’t get happy endings.

The other person was, naturally, Genesis.

“I didn’t look, I swear!” Zack threw his hands up.

“I know you didn’t.” 

Zack was a bad liar. Or at least not a good enough one that he would have been able to keep his excitement at bay once he’d learned what Angeal had gotten him.

Angeal eyed the remains of their fallen prey as his fingers clasped around the gift. Perhaps this wasn’t the best place to do this. Not when he could feel Zack’s erection pressing into his hip as he tried once again to peek into the bag. 

“Why don’t we take this outside?”

“People might see us.” Zack’s grin said all there was to say about that. They both knew which of them had _that_ particular kink. Angeal didn’t grace him with a reply.

He stepped behind Zack and gently directed him towards the cave entrance. “We’re miles away from the nearest town.”

Zack shrugged and allowed himself to be led outside. “Someone had to find this place originally or ShinRa wouldn’t have known about it.”

Point. But if there were any Peeping Toms lurking nearby, waiting for the off chance they might see some SOLDIER ass, mako-enhanced senses couldn’t detect them.

Zack spun around the instant they hit the grass. “Well?”

Angeal chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. Zack was patient for all of the sixty seconds Angeal took to devour his mouth, and then he burst into motion the instant Angeal pulled back. Zack’s legs were going a hundred miles an hour as Angeal stuck his hand into the bag.

“Calm down, puppy.”

Zack did. Barely. For about twenty seconds, before he started bouncing again.

“First things first.” Angeal pulled out the simple black leash he’d bought to go with the main present. “Hold this.”

Zack took the leash with wide eyes. He looked at it and then back at Angeal and then back at it and then once more at Angeal. “Did- Did you get-”

“Shhh.”

Zack could have powered an entire city block with how much he was vibrating when Angeal finally pulled out the collar.

“Angeal!”

He held out a hand before Zack could tackle him. “Clothes off.”

They weren’t in the dirty, body-filled cave any more. No reason not to do this properly.

Zack gave their surroundings one last survey - still no Peeping Toms - before stripping down to his underwear. The piercings in his nipples glinted in the sunlight, as if enticing Angeal to kiss them.

“All your clothes.” 

Zack hesitated.

Angeal wrapped a hand around Zack’s erection, giving it a pointed tug through the cloth. “I want to see what’s mine when I put this on you.”

The pink spread from Zack’s cheeks to his neck and then his shoulders and chest as he did as he was told. He stuck his chest out when he was done, hands on his hips as he seemed to shake off his uncertainty. The leash hung loosely from his fingers. “How do I look?”

“Naked,” Angeal joked. 

“Guess you’d better fix that, huh?” Zack gave him a cocky grin that made Angeal think about all the other uses for that mouth.

“Guess I’d better.” Angeal unclasped the buckle at the front of the collar and wrapped the leather around Zack’s neck. The material was black, like the leash, and fairly plain in design, but it was soft. Zack sucked in a breath when he clasped it, and his Adam’s apple bobbed when Angeal took the leash from him and connected it.

Angeal took a step back to admire his work, the leash slack between them.

A flush of pleasure dusted Zack’s skin, and both his nipples and his cock were standing erect, waiting to be touched, while Zack had on one of the biggest grins Angeal had ever seen. 

He nodded, satisfied.

“What do you say?”

This time he didn’t stop Zack from jumping on him. Angeal’s back hit the ground, but it didn’t stay there long as he flipped them over. Zack smiled up at him from the cool grass.

“I think I’ll have you wear this from now on, underneath your clothes.” Angeal’s fingers traced over the collar. “Maybe it’ll encourage you to pay more attention to your surroundings. Wouldn’t want to get injured and have medical cut your shirt off.”

“Maybe I want them to see,” Zack said, in a show of defiance that was entirely too carefree for how much effort he usually put into keeping his ‘naughty secrets’ a secret.

“If that’s how you feel, then I’ll be more than happy to drag you back to ShinRa by this.” Angeal tugged on the leash. “I can parade you around the lobby for a few hours when we get there, just to make sure everyone knows who put it on you.”

“Bluffing.” Zack stuck out his tongue.

“So are you.” Angeal claimed that tongue for his own as he kissed him. 

They parted slowly, neither of them really wanted to break the contact. 

“Of course,” Angeal continued, his breath gliding across Zack’s lips as he spoke, “It wouldn’t have to be in front of the entire company. I could put you on all fours and lead you around the living room next time Seph and Gen come to visit. Less chance of having a formal complaint submitted against me if we do it that way.” He winked.

Zack opened his mouth but no words came out. For once. Angeal grinned and pressed another kiss to those parted lips. He’d let his puppy think about it.

This kiss was longer, harder, more possessive and infinitely more fun. Zack groaned into Angeal’s mouth, and Angeal swallowed the sound, taking each noise Zack let out as his trophy, to be kept by him forever. He trailed hot kisses around the length of the collar as far as he could reach, before using his tongue to trace the outline of the band, not stopping until Zack was panting and muttering indecipherable words that may or may not have been Angeal’s name. 

“I’m so ready,” Zack said, wrapping his legs around Angeal.

“Have you been a good puppy?” Angeal asked, slipping his hand between them.

“Yes. Yes!” Zack arched as Angeal stroked his cock.

Angeal chuckled. “Now that’s a lie if I ever heard one. Remind me, did I ever punish you for that stunt you pulled during the press conference?”

Zack pouted. “That was Genesis’ idea.”

That he didn’t doubt. His old friend loved nothing more than to have the rapt attention of everyone around him, and a press conference _not_ focused on him was therefore the epitome of boredom, if not outright insulting.

“Yes, but you went along with it, didn’t you? Maybe I should have waited to give you that collar.”

Zack pouted even harder, even going so far as to stick his bottom lip out.

Angeal smiled and shook his head. He gave Zack’s cock a few good tugs, finishing him off with well-practiced ease. Zack never lasted long when he was like this. 

Zack stiffened as he came, his lips parting so enticingly that Angeal couldn’t help but kiss him again. He was grinning when they parted, and then Zack _giggled_ when Angeal sat up and revealed that he’d gotten cum on the both of them.

“You think that’s funny, pup?” Angeal tugged on the leash, drawing Zack upwards until he was sitting. He kissed him again, because giggly kisses were the best kind, before pushing Zack’s head down to the mess he’d made. “Clean it up.”

Zack did, licking up the splotches that had managed to dirty Angeal’s uniform. Angeal let Zack flip them over when the lower stains became too hard to reach, and then laid there in the grass, basking in the warm sunlight as Zack tidied up the rest of him. 

It was a good day.

“You want me to take care of this?” Zack asked, nuzzling his erection.

Angeal took the end of the leash and pulled him upwards until they were face to face. “What I want is to admire my puppy in his new collar.”

“Is that so?” 

“That is so.”

“Well, you’re not gonna be able to see it if I’m way down there. Maybe if I rode you instead…” Zack’s grin was downright devilish.

“Now that’s an idea.”

Zack went and got the supplies from Angeal’s bag, and then Angeal was granted the wonderful sight of Zack Fair pushing his ass backwards and making faces as he prepared himself. Angeal took out his cock, playing with it as he enjoyed the show.

Zack tossed a condom at him. “Don’t come yet. You haven’t gotten to the best part.”

Angeal hummed in agreement and put it on.

They both groaned as Zack slipped onto him.

“Well? Does it look good?” Zack asked, his words coming in between gasps and whimpers as he thrusted himself up and down. Angeal rested his hands on Zack’s legs, feeling the strength of his muscles as he moved. His collar stood out against his naked skin, catching Angeal’s eye every time he lifted himself. 

“It looks perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you all thought! Comments & kudos are love. <3
> 
> So, just a little "behind the scenes": I originally wrote this as more serious, though not super serious, but then decided maybe I'd try to shift the tone into something a tad more playful after reading Asreon's "Bad Habits Are Sometimes Worth It" and Zeph's comments about giggly, happy Zack. Normally I save the "cute dorks" vibes for Clack and the more mature tone for Zangeal, but it was really fun to switch it up this time around! :3


End file.
